dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DVMP/Episode 4 DOTS - Mystery Challenge
Hi guys! Ganhar, getting your first look At Lutar, Dylan voted out at the last tribal council. Britney was also medically evacuated because of real life problems, so we send our thoughts and prayers to her. The following details are all what you read last time - the mystery challenge is the same, except that if you start this challenge after midnight tonight you will automatically start off with two posts. This is done so those of you still celebrating Christmas can hang in the challenge without too large a disadvantage, and if you have any questions be sure to ask! Anyway, should you need a refresher, here's what was posted last time. Oh yes, and one last thing; if this Mystery is activated, the previous Mystery (public voting) will end. Now, if you remember back to when I revealed the twist, you'd know that we're about to have a tribe switch! Of course, you already know what your new tribes are, because we're moving into Rotation 2 of the tribe set, which can be found on the season page for those of you who could use a refresher. As for today, we're going to be doing something a little bit different. You guys are going to compete for...a mystery! The mystery is something that will affect the entire game, but if you win this challenge, you get to choose whether or not the mystery will be activated, and if the mystery is activated, you will benefit from the mystery more than anyone else. To go into a little more detail, the challenge itself is very simple. All you have to do is post "I will win this" in a single comment chain below, and other people will reply saying the same thing. There will only be one comment chain started by whoever posts this first, so please don't start multiple comment chains. The way you win is by having the most posts; however, there's a small twist. You may only comment after at least one other person has posted after your last comment, and if you "sandwich" a person - AKA post two posts between someone's one post - you will eliminate that person and they will lose their chance at the reward. Example: Bob posts first, and later, Joe replies to Bob's post. Bob then posts, sandwiching Joe and eliminating him from the challenge. The last one standing/the person who has posted the most by 5:30 PM EST will win the choice to activate the mystery! Important: Please let me know if you would like to activate the mystery, should you win, privately through g-mail/hangouts before the end of the challenge. That way, I can post the results and if the mystery goes off at the same time. This is not a tribal challenge, meaning all seventeen of you will be facing off individually against each other. Anyway, I'm sure there'll be some questions, and whether or not I can answer them, please be sure to ask. Good luck! Category:Blog posts